


The Spirit of Elvin

by Emptynarration



Series: Original Content [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Friendship, Childhood Trauma, Children, Developing Friendships, Fantasy, Fire, Forests, Friendship, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Growing Up, Minor Violence, Name Changes, Names, Nature, Origin Story, Personal Growth, Spirits, Time Skips, forest fire, humans fear new things, living in a forest, powers, tree spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Once upon a time, a single tree grew by a lake.From that tree, a little spirit was born.Slowly over time, that spirit grew, just like the forest that was growing around the lake and their tree.Humans came, and humans went. Friendships were made, and lost.This is the story of Elvin's life.
Series: Original Content [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961464
Kudos: 3





	The Spirit of Elvin

The sun reflecting off the water's surface made it shine like the iridescent wings of an insect. The water's surface was rippling slightly from the gentle breeze, making it shine and glitter, like million little stars were scattered on top of it.

The young spirit's eyes were drawn upwards from the sound of rustling leafs, taking in the sight of the small tree behind them. The bark was a dark brown colour, the leafs a luscious green, with a shape the young being couldn't begin to describe.  
The wind played with their hair, making them aware of their own body. Curiously touching the dark brown strands of hair, looking at their hands, the light colour of terra-cotta. Their clothing was simple, loose dark brown pants, a cotton shirt, and a greek-styled chlamys with golden stitching. A pin of a gold and a silver leaf crossed held it closed on his shoulder.

Everything was new, to this newly born spirit. The way nature sounded around them, how the wind played with their hair and clothes. It was occupying their entire mind, slowly understanding everything by simply standing where they were and taking everything in.  
They knew without knowing, the wind whispering words into their ear, teaching them words and feelings as they stood there in existence.

Sitting down at the trunk of their tree, they simply sat there and watched.   
The sun slowly setting, changing the colours all around. The lake becoming a pink and red instead of its gorgeous blue, the green grass becoming a yellow hue. And even as the sun had set, and the moon was taking over shining down on the world, they sat, and watched.  
The stars twinkling in the sky, reflecting in the lake, showing the endlessness of the universe. How dark everything was, every colour so different in the little bit of moonlight. Eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness, showing more than at first.

They fell in love with the world, with what they could see, and hoped nothing would ever tarnish its beauty. How could someone not appreciate these wonderful sights? How could someone want to damage this mesmerizing experience?

The only things they knew about themself were things they did on instinct. Not wandering away from their tree, knowing they weren't able to. But instead, knowing to “step” into the tree, feeling it like their own self, teaching them patience.  
Letting time pass, days and weeks feeling like nothing, until even years could pass and they weren't aware of it. “Sleeping” in a way only they could, learning about patience and waiting, and appreciating their surroundings.

But all the patience in the world couldn't lessen their curiousity though.

Again and again, they hopped out of their tree, watching in amazement as more trees started sprouting around their own, shrubs and bushes slowly growing, flowers and plants gathering near the lake. It was wonderful, and they were in love with nature.  
They enjoyed just existing, hopping and jumping through their tree, happy to sit and play in the branches, and watch the world from a higher vantage point. They loved living life, and watching life grow around them. It was incredible to them, how the world worked and grew and changed over time.

One day, the spirit saw humans. Not very close-by, but close enough. They could watch them build houses and make roads, people coming to the lake to fish and get water. The little spirit had a few trees and shrubs grown around their own now, and albeit they were small, the spirit themself was small as well.   
They hid slightly whenever humans were nearby, but they were incredibly curious about them. But, they couldn't walk far from their tree, so they had to wait for a human to come close to them instead.  
So they waited, always curiously watching the humans, between waiting patiently inside their tree, to see nature change around them -and now, see the humans change around them as well.

People first came to the trees when they had grown bigger, and there were more of them. There were some critters around, and there were some bushes that grew berries -which likely had attracted the humans. The spirit had grown together with their tree, little stubs of branches growing out between their hair. They still resembled a human child though -at least from what they could tell, seeing children only rarely.

To say that they were excited was an understatement. They've never spoken before, though they knew words. They've heard the people talk, though they've never been close enough to really understand them. They could hear them as they approached the trees though, and felt like they could communicate with them.  
They were nothing but excited. They wanted to talk to these humans! They wanted to get to know them, what they were, who they were! They were so so curious, only wanting to learn something new.  
They weren't shy, didn't try to hide. They had never learned anything but what came naturally to them. They've never experienced fear, they didn't know about danger. For them, something and someone different meant excitement, and curiousity.

They didn't know what those expressions meant when the humans saw them.  
They didn't understand the fearful looks, the words, how the adult shielded the child.  
They didn't understand when they ran away. They didn't know what these humans felt.

The little spirit learned what fear was, when the other humans came. With weapons, and _fire_. An instinctual fear of the flame, knowing it'd hurt, knowing it'd kill. Fire may sometimes occur naturally, but humans made it their slave.  
And no words the little spirit knew could portray what they felt, right then and there. Faced with the fire, faced with the sharp glinting arrows, faced with such hardened, determined faces, hiding their own fear.

They didn't hesitate to turn and run.

They screamed when an arrow lodged itself in their shoulder.

They sobbed as they vanished into their tree.

They just had wanted to meet humans. They had just been curious, wanting to meet these other beings looking so similar to themself.   
But they had taught them fear, had taught them pain, had taught them disappointment and sadness.

So the little spirit stayed hidden in their tree. They stayed there for a long time, scared. Scared to be hurt more, scared to be feared, scared to be hunted. When they came out, it was only into the branches of their little tree, to see from the safety of their tree what was happening.  
But their fear made them more willing to wait. Waiting and waiting, until they could leave their tree and still be surrounded by trees. Not seeing anything around them but trees, shrubs, and bushes. And, of course, the lake.

Careful of humans, scared to see them again, they explored as much as they could. They couldn't walk far from their tree, but a little. And they loved exploring the nearby plants, seeing the different critters.  
Slowly, they forgot about the humans and their fear, and simply began enjoying their existence again. Enjoyed being here, being in nature, surrounded by things that would have never taught him what humans had.  
It made them wonder though. Was fear natural? Was being scared something normal? They've never felt fear before the humans attacked them -but they could watch animals hunt each other, kill for food. Did they feel fear when they were hunted? Were they in a lot of pain when they died?  
They couldn't imagine it. Watching animals hunt each other, the spirit knew that they were going to be eaten. They felt a little sad, of course! But they could stay and watch, and learn. Learn why animals did what they did.

When they could hear humans, they hid. At first they always fled, hiding away. Until they felt brave enough to stick around, hidden and blending in to the trees, often staying up in branches. They could watch the humans hunt the animals like the animals hunted each other. And when they came back, the spirit could see them wearing the animals pelts.  
Hunting for food, and warmth. They could understand that. Humans hunted to eat, and to not get cold. The spirit didn't feel the same cold as humans did, but they understood temperature.

Watching the seasons change and how nature changed was very interesting to them. They loved watching the flowers grow, animals waking and mating, newborns popping up all over. They loved laying in the warm sun, watching the sky, playing with the water of the lake.   
They loved how the colours of the leafs and grass changed to such drastic other colours, how crunchy they became to walk on once fallen. They loved the snow, the way it quietened everything, how the light reflected off of it. The lake freezing over, how they could walk on the ice, could slide around.  
They loved all seasons, watching everything around them, how things changed. They loved seeing the plants grow, watching the animals. As the forest grew, so did their tree, and so did they.

They kept watch of the humans when they came into the forest. They scared animals away if the humans hunted some that they shouldn't be hunting. They scared the humans when they gathered too many berries, flowers, plants. They tried their best to keep the forest safe, and healthy.  
As they grew, in size, in age, in maturity, their little pin of their chlamy changed to two bigger leafs, reflective of their growth. They never really noticed that though -their own appearance never mattered much to them.  
Of course they noticed the branches growing on their head! They grew leafs and flowers, the leafs fell off during autumn, and they were barren in the winter. But they weren't a bother, of course -they were so used to having them, that they didn't have to think about it.

The forest grew, and the spirit grew with it. They took care of the forest, of the animals and plants within. They noticed they could walk far away from their tree, that the animals were comfortable with them around. There was this feeling of _more_ in them, that hadn't been there before. They couldn't describe it, but something had changed in them.

One day, the not-so-little spirit watched a little group of humans come into the growing forest. They weren't hunting, they weren't gathering. They looked like they were searching.  
They left them alone, just watching them. They weren't sure what these humans wanted, but they looked sort of lost. Sort of helpless. And, if they dared say it, they seemed scared.  
So when the humans started making a home in the forest, the spirit left them alone. They kept watch of the tiny settlement these humans made, trying to scout out if they were a danger or not. They didn't seem like they were, which helped soothe the spirit's nerves.

These humans were very respectful of the forest. They hunted only what they needed, they gathered only what they needed. The spirit felt safe about these humans, so they left them alone. They watched them, sometimes, always curious. But they had learned to leave humans alone.  
They weren't scared of humans. They understood now, why those humans in the past had hurt them. Because they had been scared. They had been scared of something they didn't know.  
And they didn't want to be like that. They didn't want to be scared of the things they didn't know. So, while they didn't know these humans, didn't know why they were here, what they wanted, they weren't scared.   
It helped that these people respected the space they were living in, of course. But the spirit didn't want to be scared of any human coming here. They knew, that every human was different from the next.

So when the spirit, one day, saw a person lost in the forest? They decided to help.   
The forest had gotten quite big over time, growing slowly around the lake and further, so it wasn't a big surprise that eventually, someone would get lost.  
They didn't show themself to the lost man. They stayed hidden behind trees, and spoke to him. Of course the man was startled, a little frightened -but not hostile. He slowly relaxed, talking to the spirit. And they helped him back to the little settlement, and quickly the word spread.  
The spirit of the forest.   
The people living in the forest easily accepted the spirit, and that made them really happy. Finally, they got some contact with people! Some humans! They still didn't show themself, still apprehensive about being seen, but they could talk to them. When there were people going into the forest, the spirit was often there as well, helping, leading, advising.

One day, the spirit found a child. Crying, alone, lost. They couldn't help but show themself to the tiny human, helping the little girl calm down. She didn't make him feel weird about his branches, about his weird appearance.  
She was as curious as they had been, in the past -and still were. It made them feel so much better, to know that humans also had that same, undying curiousity. Maturing seemed scary, how much it could change people.  
They helped bring the girl back to her home, talking the entire way, holding her hand. She taught them things they never knew about -gender, age, how humans worked like in a way. It was very interesting! The little girl was telling them that, “you look like mommy, but you sound like daddy”, which confused the spirit as much as it taught them as well.

The concept of gender was something that never occurred to the spirit before. Animals all looked nearly the same, though they knew that there were these and those. So humans were sort of the same.  
Sitting by the lake, they looked at their own reflection. Their hair was long, and apparently that made them look feminine. But their voice and build was more masculine? They've never thought about these things. He? Her? Him? Her?  
They didn't think it really mattered. They were just themself! They were comfortable with how they were, though thinking about themself as a him or a her didn't make them uncomfortable either.  
They smiled at their reflection, comfortable and happy. They were just themself. That was all they ever really cared about, they decided.

As it turned out, that little girl was now very determined to meet the spirit again. Of course that led to her getting lost again, which meant her goal was quickly achieved, because said spirit she was searching for easily found her.  
“You're here again”, they stepped out from the trees, having the little girl -Abigail, she had said her name was- turn around to look at them.  
“There you are!”, she exclaimed, very proud apparently.  
“Were you searching for me?”, they crouched down in front of the child, smiling lightly.  
“Yes! You're great!”, Abigail nodded, very excited.   
“Aww... Thank you.”, they smiled, gently patting Abigail's head. “But you did get lost again, didn't you?”.  
“Nu-uh!”, Abigail pouted, crossing her arms and shaking her head.  
“Which way is home then?”, they asked, grinning lightly as they watched Abigal look around a little helplessly.  
“Uhm...”.  
“Come on, I'll bring you home.”, they chuckled, standing back up and offering their hand to Abigail. She was pouting, but took their hand anyway, letting them lead.

“Do you have a name now?”, Abigail asked as they walked. She had asked the last time too -learning that this spirit didn't know what names even were.  
“Why would I have one now?”, they asked, tilting their head as they looked down at Abigail curiously.  
“Maybe you picked one!”, Abigail looked up at them, “Or is your name the same like the forest?”.  
“The forest has a name?”, they asked curiously. They hadn't known that the humans had given the forest a name as well.  
“Yea! This is Elvin forest! And you're the spirit of Elvin!”, Abigail proclaimed, smiling bright. She was met with a slightly awed look, and a nod.  
“Elvin hm? You think I could be called that?”, they asked, looking curiously at Abigail. Elvin. It was a nice name -and they were happy their forest had gotten a name!  
“Sure! Elvin!”, Abigail grinned up at them and nodded. She didn't understand the ordeal of man or woman, or rather, being neither. She was still waiting for Elvin to tell her which they were.

“Elvin.”, they hummed, nodding lightly to themself. The name of the forest. The name of the forest's spirit. They liked it, they decided.   
“And you're my friend!”, Abigail smiled widely, and Elvin laughed softly, squeezing her hand.  
“And you're my friend.”, Elvin replied, smiling. Having a name was nice. Having a friend was nice also. Abigail was adorable, and they enjoyed her presence. She knows so much that they don't know, and they know things she doesn't know.

They continued walking and talking. Abigail told Elvin about how the settlement came up with the name, what they thought of the spirit and what they were doing.  
And Elvin happily listened, and Elvin happily told Abigail about how they had grown up here, starting small just like she was.  
She was clearly enjoying it, very happy. Once they got near the settlement again, Elvin let Abigail go the rest of the way alone. While she promised no one would be weird about them, they still preferred to be away. They trusted Abigail, of course, but... well, they were more comfortable this way.  
Abigail didn't mind though. She happily waved back at Elvin, before going the rest of the way alone. Elvin kept watch of her still, until they were sure she was safe, before leaving.

It was Abigail who gave Elvin the first gift. She said it was as thanks, for being her friend, and helping her and her people out so much. Elvin appreciated the little key she gave to them, and fixed it to their branches. They liked having the key dangle from their branches.  
Abigail seemed to start a trend. Other people from the settlement left him little gifts as thanks; sometimes it was a bit of food -which Elvin more than curiously tried every time- and sometimes it were little trinkets that they could add to their branches. Or even little handmade things, little wood figures and such. Elvin kept those with their tree, making sure they were safe and didn't get lost.  
Elvin wasn't worshipped, but they were appreciated. They helped these people a lot, always helping whoever got lost, making sure the humans lived in harmony with the forest.  
And Abigail wasn't the only child Elvin found sometimes alone in the forest. They helped all the children personally, to make sure that they weren't scared, and got back home safely.

One particular day, Elvin brought Abigail to the lake. They showed her the large body of water, and told her about the plants around. And they trusted her with telling her that this was the place where they “lived” -where they came from.  
The two of them spend their day there. Abigail taught Elvin how to braid their hair, which made them look a lot more tidy, and their hair more manageable. Plus, the two could decorate their braids with flowers!  
They greatly enjoyed Abigail's company, and they learned more about humans that way. Of course a child only knew so much, and had much different opinions on things than adults, but it was still a lot more than Elvin would've known on their own.  
And Elvin could, in turn, teach Abigail all they could about the forest. Which berries and mushrooms were safe to eat, how many to pick, which to leave for the animals.

During the nights, Elvin was alone. They didn't go into their tree a whole lot, mostly since they liked spending time with the humans. And if they just “slept” for a while, then that was no good for anybody. And Elvin had all the time in the world -it didn't matter to them if days or years passed.  
Most of the time, Elvin spend the time sitting by the lake, watching the stars reflect in the water. Sometimes they looked after their gifts, played with the trinkets on their branches, and took care of the gifts they had gotten. It was nice like this.

But during one night, a sudden pain shook Elvin to their core. It made them gasp, choke on their breath, clutching at their chest.   
This pain was different from the time they've been hit by an arrow. The arrow had hit their shoulder, making pain blossom from there, shooting up their neck and down their arm.  
But this pain, this pain engulfed them, thrumming through their very being. They didn't understand, they've never felt pain like this before.  
Shakily they got to their feet. They had to find the source of this pain. But, their tree was alright -it was still standing there, proud and tall.  
That was when they noticed the light, and the smoke. They could hear the humans -they could hear screams, and cries. Worry filled them, overpowering the pain, and they hurried to find the settlement, try and see what was happening.

When they drew near, they could see the fire, the settlement burning, catching surrounding trees on fire as well. They could hear fighting, metal clashing against metal. People shouting, children crying.  
They could see the men trying to fight off the humans that had came, had set fire to their home, while the women tried to flee with the children.  
Worry and the need to help filled them, and no matter the pain that was burning in them, they hurried. They stayed out of the way and sight of the fighting men, and instead focused on where there were still people trying to get away.

There was a woman still near a burning house, to which Elvin hurried. While she looked shocked to see them, there were more important matters at hand.  
“My baby- she's still in there, _please_ -”  
“I'll get her. Get away from the fire.”, Elvin reassured, hurrying. They knew they couldn't be seriously hurt -their life depended on their tree, and not this form they took. While the fire hurt, it couldn't damage. So they went through the flames, trying to find the child.  
“Abby-”, Elvin spotted their friend trapped in a corner, barely looking conscious. Smoke filled the little room, and she likely had inhaled quite some of it. They hurried towards her, relieved to see her still awake.  
“I'll get you to your mother. Don't worry.”, they soothed softly, gently picking Abigail up, helping her press their chlamy to her face to protect her a little more from the smoke.

It wasn't as easy getting out now that they had someone who could actually get hurt in their arms, but it'd be fine. They'd manage. They _had_ to manage.  
And manage they did, thankfully, even though Abigail did pass out in their arms. The pain from the fire only grew, their breathing ragged, but they couldn't stop. Abigail's mother couldn't thank Elvin enough, but all they wished for was for them to be safe, so they let them hurry away to get to safety.  
There were still others Elvin tried to help, tried to bring to safety. The attacking humans thankfully left eventually, leaving the burning behind. Elvin couldn't help all, though.

Kneeling with the fallen, who couldn't be saved anymore. Fire surrounding everything, burning away.   
They hurt. They really, really hurt.  
Not only physically did they hurt. The forest burning here, making Elvin's entire being hurt. The fire around them, burning at Elvin's form.  
But losing their little settlement, these people that had been so wonderful, so respectful. It hurt.

Elvin knelt there until the fire started to die out, and rain began to fall heavily. They knelt in the ash and soot left from the fire, surrounded by nothing but death.  
They hoped that everyone had made it out safe; everyone who hadn't fallen in battle. They hoped that they were safe, out there, wherever they had fled to. Elvin knew they likely wouldn't come back -those humans had came here for them.

Elvin knelt there even as the seasons changed. Nothing could make them move, even when it started to snow, burying them into the white cold. But when the snow melted, four or five blades of grass poked their head out around Elvin's form.  
The longer they knelt there, the more grass began to grow around them, tiny flowers appearing. Finally, Elvin focused, blinking.  
Life still went on, even after that tragedy. New life was growing. And while there was still destruction and pain around them, they had to keep going, for everyone good who might eventually pass through.  
Slowly getting to their feet, Elvin felt tired. But, they also felt closer than ever to the forest, more connected than ever. As they walked, they felt the forest respond. They could feel the life thrumming inside of it, responding to each of their breaths.  
They felt lighter. Instead of their usual, messy appearance, they were clothed in a finer robe in green, with dark brown highlights, mixed with golden stitching.   
Something had changed in them, had changed what they were. And while Elvin wasn't sure what that was that had changed, they knew their experiences would just make them stronger.

Elvin went back to their tree, sitting down at the lake with a heavy heart. Even with the lifes lost, with their friends gone, they'd continue. They'd continue taking care of the forest, and all life within. Just like they had done before.  
Washing themself in the lake, cleaning off the ash and soot sticking to them, they noticed their changed clothing. They curiously took it in, before shaking their head lightly. They looked fancy, but still like themself. They felt like they preferred their normal attire though.  
With a deep and calming breath, Elvin stepped into their tree. They needed a little break, just to rest. Process all that had happened in one single night.

So Elvin rested, uncaring how much time passed. Their connection to the forest was stronger, deeper -when one day a human stepped foot into the forest, Elvin felt it. They felt it, stepping out of their tree.  
Were they angry? Scared? Prejudice? Curious?  
They weren't certain. All they knew, was that they needed to see what human came here. What they wanted. What they were going to do. There were good humans, and there were bad ones. Elvin needed to know which kind this one was.

Purely out of instinct, Elvin stepped through the trees, finding that they could step into any and come out anywhere in the forest. It was like second-nature, even though Elvin knew they hadn't been able to do that before.  
They stayed hidden away, watching the person. They didn't seem to be doing anything, which Elvin was glad for. Just walking, looking around. Maybe they were trying to find something? Or maybe they were just taking a walk?  
In the end, the human left again without doing anything, so Elvin didn't pay it any more mind. Instead, they enjoyed their new-found power. They didn't know why they had changed, but that was just how it was.  
It definitely made it easier to go through the forest and check up on things. They felt much closer to the forest, much more in tune, so everything felt easier for them. Knowing what plants and animals were around, were in need, the instinctual knowledge of how to help.

Elvin easily fell into their role they had in the forest. Of the protector, the caretaker. They made sure that everything was okay, and every other day, they went back to the place of the old settlement. They made sure life grew there again, planting a tree right in the middle, to honour the ones who had been here, to honour the ones lost trying to protect their home.  
It was still a place of sadness, but Elvin started to feel okay with it. They remembered the people, their friends, everyone who had lived here as part of the forest. And Elvin treasured all of the gifts they had gotten, making sure everything was safe with them or their tree.

More humans traversed the forest, over time. Mostly just taking walks through it, though there were also hunters coming now and then, and sometimes there were people who gathered berries or mushrooms.  
Elvin still made sure that the humans didn't hurt the forest. Every time someone came, they could feel it. Every time someone hurt the forest, they felt the pain resonate in themself. Thankfully, it didn't happen often, that someone was mean-spirited and wanted to hurt the forest.  
And sometimes, there were people who knew of the Spirit of Elvin. People who asked for advice, people who thanked Elvin for everything they're doing. People who left him little gifts, and people who treasured every word they said, and every gift they gave.  
Elvin loved helping these people. Trying their best to answer questions, to lift someone's spirit. But, they didn't show themself to pretty much anyone, knowing they didn't look “normal”.  
But it was nice like this, they thought. They didn't lack in anything -they were happy with the forest, they were happy with the people, they were happy with themself. While they missed their old friends, they didn't miss any new company. They didn't crave new people -Elvin was okay on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find out some more about Elvin, as well as his (some day he picks up male pronouns) appearance, here: https://toyhou.se/5835143.elvin  
> I hope you enjoyed this! Just a "little" something for my baby uwu
> 
> Leave a comment! :D


End file.
